Midnight
by lane0315
Summary: Rami a new girl to Forks finds it hard to fit in at Midnight High School, maybe its because shes not a werewolf or a vampire. Natalie a werewolf can't help but to hate Rami, because she keeps getting in the way.Their stories are finally told in this drama


Here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: We own nothing except Rami, Christopher, Natalie, Doce, and plot.

Thoughts: '…..'

_**25 minutes: Time skips**_

Midnight 

Chapter 1: Goodbye New York City, Hello Forks

"Why?" That's the question I asked when my mom and dad told me, we were moving.

"Rami don't be difficult." My mom said in the most calming voice in the world.

"Right, because this is the thing we should all be calm about." I say sarcastically.

"Don't give your mother that tone." My dad said raising his voice a little.

"Don't you guys love New York, wasn't this the place you guys always wanted to go when you were little?" I ask looking out the window that had red drapes over it, blocking some of the view.

"Rami, it's time for a new chapter." He said grabbing my shoulders, so I would look at him. I didn't want them to see the tears rolling down my pink blushed cheeks.

He hugged me tightly, squeezing the bones in my body or at least that's how I felt. Then I felt another body's warmth roll over me.

"Don't cry sweetheart, Forks is the start of something new." My mom says letting go of me.

'I have to accept this, accept that tonight is my last night in New York City.' I thought sadly.

"Where is Forks anyway?" I question glad that they had stopped hugging.

"It's in Washington." My dad replies pulling out a box to put things from the kitchen in it.

"Oh." I say, my feet beginning to move without my consent, as a result I glided across the living room into the hallway.

"Get a box, so you can pack your room?" My mom says helping my dad.

I grab a box and head to my room, when I'm finally there; I close the door locking it. I begin to cry again, wondering how I was ever going to accept moving to Forks. Goodbye New York City, Hello Forks.

_**Next Day**_

The moving men had just got the last of our things in the truck and were about to leave.

"Rami come on!" My mom yelled for me.

I was admiring my room that I had for 12 years and worried about the new house. I guess they wondered why I couldn't be more like my brother. He took it well, he even partied last night at a friends' house so they could tell me the news. He never really liked New York; I guess he felt as if he didn't fit in.

I walked out the room and went outside. I opened the car door and sat down, my brother sat next to me. He was practically jumping out the seat.

"Were not even there yet Chris." I proclaim looking at him weirdly.

"I'm excited, well happy that we get to start again." Christopher proclaims explaining himself.

This was the first time in a long time when I've seen him genuinely smile out of pure happiness. We drove to the airport went on the 12pm flight to Forks.

We arrived in Forks the next day, Sunday which happens I'll have to start school tomorrow. It's so hard being the new girl, especially when it's close to the ending of school. It's November, the month where turkeys are cooked and people dress up as pilgrims or at least that's what they did in New York.

"Hey sis, you want to come with me to buy some sheets after we look at the house?" Christopher asked me while we passed by trees, well forests.

"Sure, maybe we can even take a look at the town." I say feeling a little better but still upset.

"Cool with me." Christopher decides smirking.

'My parents are probably the ones who asked him to help me get over moving.

"You know this won't help me get over moving." I say slightly smiling.

"That's fine with me." Chris proclaimed smirking.

About 25 minutes later of pure silence we had finally arrived at the house. I got out of the car went to the other side of the car. I had never seen a house this big it was more like a mansion. Way bigger than our old house that had also resided near the country side, this house was just surrounded by trees instead of grass.

"Dad, how did you find this house?" I asked sounding like I was in a trance.

"The office gave it to me, by the way I have to go to work tomorrow to pay it off, and since you and Chris have to go to school we decided to buy Chris a car." He says trying to add a pause between buy and Chris.

"Thanks." Chris proclaimed hugging mom and dad.

I walk to my dad after Chris was done hugging him and stole the keys to the house.

"Rami." Dad said sternly probably trying to scare me.

"I just want to see the house already." I say jogging to the front door and unlocking it. Twisting the knob that reflected your reflection; I opened the door.

The house is crème colored on the inside with the exception of the kitchen, living room and whole upstairs level. The kitchen is a dark yellow, the living room being a light gray.

"We had the walls colored before we got here." My mom proclaims following me upstairs.

I saw a blue colored room which I knew was Christopher's because he loves blue. I also passed by a light green room, which my mom intercepted my thoughts by slipping in it's a guest room. My room came soon after all the bathrooms at the end of the hall. Purple filled my room with light. There was still paint brushes laid on buckets of paint on my floor.

"We want you to put some lilac in here if you want to." My mom says simply looking around.

"Okay only if I can use a black sharpie too." I say looking at the four walls that would become my life.

"Sure it's your room." She says kissing my forehead.

"Rami!" Christopher yells.

"Here I come!" I said kissing my mom's cheek and jogging down the hall and down the stairs.

My brother was waiting for me by the door, smirking.

"Let's go." Christopher said opening the door and letting me through then himself.

I hear the door slam, as I turn to watch him lock it. We walk silently to the car, getting in and starting the car. I start to fumble with the radio until I find a Taylor Swift song that begins to calm my nerves.

"You alright?" Chris asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, hey there goes a store." I answer changing the subject.

He makes a sharp turn and parks. The sign "Danny's Sheet Shop" wasn't the most appealing title for a store but it was the closest and had what we needed.

We walked into the store and grabbed a basket then went to find the blanket isle.

"Let's get this for me." I say grabbing a purple blanket.

"Whatever I'm getting this one." Chris says picking a blue blanket.

We find another blanket that is huge for mom and dad. Then head to the check-out lane, where we see some teenagers who picked out some light colored blankets.

It was our turn next, the lady checked us out with a total of $15.64, Christopher paid and I got the bags. We walk to the car and get in.

"So, what do you think of Danny's Sheet Shop?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Oh you know the blankets are cool, not!" I exclaim getting a little louder at the not.

"Wow." He says, as silence settles in.

'Why did we move? Why am I still thinking about it?' I wonder looking out the window, when I see something flash through the trees. 'What the hell?'


End file.
